Légitime
by Armenius
Summary: Ace n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion de prendre la vie du bon côté. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'a pas été aidé. Comment accepter de devenir le fils d'un homme qui est à la fois le rival et l'alter égo de son père biologique qu'il hait depuis toujours ? Futur recueil inspiré de divers passages de sa vie.
1. Prélude

**Titre : Légitimité (Prélude)**

**Fandom : One Piece**

**Personnage/Couple : Ace/Barbe Blanche**

**Rating : R / T**

**Disclaimer : Eichiro Oda**

**Avertissement : Arc Marineford et vague extension sur l'arc du passé de Luffy (autour des tomes 54 à 60 environ)**

**Note : j'aurais bien considéré que tous les tomes parus à ce jour, en dehors bien sûr des deux ou trois derniers, me permettent de passer outre la notion de spoiler. Ceci dit, ce texte se réfère à des passages appris pendant un arc pour le moins stratégique (en regard de ce qui s'y passe et de ce qu'on peut y apprendre) et je me doute bien qu'en regard du nombre de fics qui en fait état, je n'ai pas tellement besoin de préciser le niveau de spoil mais tout de même, beaucoup de lecteurs se jettent encore dans l'aventure One Piece même après la parution de plus de 70 tomes et, ayant moi-même été spoilée malgré moi, je refuse de le leur faire subir. Cela dit, en dépit du fait que lesdits événements sont sûrement maintenant considérés comme acquis par la 'conscience publique' (ou quelque chose dans le genre), je décline toute responsabilité dans le cas où certains lecteurs aventureux se considèreraient lésés par mon texte. **

**J'estime que j'ai prévenu. (Oui, tout ça… pour ça. J'avais juste envie d'en parler). **

* * *

L'homme, qui sans être un géant n'a pourtant rien à leur envier en terme de stature, le regarde droit dans les yeux, sans la moindre trace d'animosité. Il avance doucement sa main vers Ace en train de gargouiller dans son propre sang.

« Deviens mon fils ! »

_Hein ?_

La phrase résonne dans tout son être, fait vibrer ses os rompus, transperce sa chair déjà lacérée de part en part.

Il commence par ne pas comprendre, essaie d'analyser la situation, de décrypter la proposition mot à mot.

Son…

Puis vient le déclic.

_« … mon fils ! »_

_Enfoiré ! _Comment peut-il oser ? Lui demander ça à lui ? Son ennemi ! Il a beau être à terre, il lui reste encore sa dignité ! S'il croit qu'il est prêt à accepter la charité d'un adversaire, aussi puissant soit-il et sous prétexte qu'il est en train d'agoniser, le vieux se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Il a sa fierté, merde !

Vraiment ? De la fierté ? Lui qui se considère comme un déchet ? Après avoir entendu cette appellation dans la bouche de tant de gens, ignares, haineux ou simplement terrifiés, il a fini par l'assimiler complètement. Et son récent statut de capitaine n'a pas suffi à adoucir son amertume. Ou sa rancœur, peu importe. Les deux se sont toujours plus ou moins mêlées en lui, liées à son enflure de père, et ne parvenaient, par extension, à s'exprimer que sous forme de violence.

Alors comment accepter de devenir le fils d'un autre quand la seule image paternelle que la vie vous ait montrée soit celle d'un pirate sanguinaire haï de tous ? Comment réagir à ça, lui qui n'a jamais été élevé par personne et pour qui le père n'a pour déplorable destin que celui d'abandonner les siens ? Et au-delà de ça, accepter ? Sérieusement : comment peut-il seulement l'envisager quand l'homme qui le lui propose est à la fois le rival de son géniteur et celui qui s'en approche le plus ?

Ace voudrait crier sa rage, sa haine et son désespoir, tandis qu'un torrent d'injures lui traverse l'esprit sans pour autant qu'il réussisse à aligner deux syllabes. Mais tout ce qu'il arrive à faire, c'est esquisser un vague mouvement pour se redresser... avant de renoncer dans un gémissement.

_Raclure… si tu pouvais crever !_

L'immense paume, innocemment tendue vers lui comme si elle ne venait pas de l'éclater quelques instants plus tôt, l'offense. Il n'a qu'une envie : y planter les dents si profondément que l'homme en perdrait des doigts.

Pourtant, à loucher dessus comme ça, Ace sent presque des larmes lui monter aux yeux. _C'est la douleur, rien de plus_… Le sel lui pique les paupières tandis qu'il essaie de se convaincre que c'est simplement dû à ces foutus os brisés par le combat. Non, ça n'a définitivement rien à voir avec le fait que c'est uniquement la deuxième fois que quelqu'un se permet de lui tendre la main.

La proposition danse une nouvelle fois dans son esprit :

« _Deviens mon fils !_ »

Un flot d'émotions contradictoires l'assaillent, incontrôlable. Son cerveau craque, incapable de l'endiguer. Ace rejette tout en bloc et crache sa réponse sur un ton qu'il a si souvent employé plus jeune. La hargne est encore ce qu'il maîtrise le mieux :

« Te fous pas de moi ! »

Derniers mots avant la douleur, une nouvelle, plus forte. Puis l'obscurité.

Il ne s'agissait, tout compte fait, pas vraiment d'une réponse. D'ailleurs, il aurait beau dire, ça n'avait définitivement pas l'allure d'un refus.

* * *

Voici un « prélude » à ce que je veux réellement écrire sur Ace et qui devrait venir plus tard. Ce texte ne révèle pas grand-chose de plus que ce que l'on sait déjà, mais c'est très difficile de trouver quelque chose à exploiter sur la relation déjà très complète que ce personnage a eu avec son père biologique et l'homme qui l'a reconnu. Lorsque j'ai eu mon idée, il m'a paru essentiel de retracer certains passages. Les idées fondamentales que je voulais partager sont plus ou moins écrites mais nécessitent un certain travail « d'agencement » afin de rendre l'ensemble cohérent mais surtout lisible. (Pas que ça soit un gros bordel mais disons que c'est pas hyper rangé pour autant).

En dehors de ça, ce texte et le one-shot qui est censé arriver n'ont pas pour vocation de constituer une vraie fic. Ca sera plutôt un recueil avec des passages de la vie d'Ace, pas forcément organisés de manière chronologique, mais en gardant tout de même une certaine cohérence (du moins je l'espère).

Donc voilà. J'écrirai selon mon inspiration.


	2. Légitimité

**Titre : Légitimité **

**Fandom : One Piece**

**Personnage/Couple : Ace/Gol D. Roger (Je pourrais ajouter Barbe Blanche mais en l'occurrence, c'est avant tout avec Roger – son défunt père – qu'Ace cherche à régler ses comptes alors laissons Barbe Blanche en retrait de la bataille qui se passe dans la tête d'Ace en dépit du rôle phare qu'il y joue). **

**Rating : R / T**

**Disclaimer : Eichiro Oda**

**Avertissement : Arc Marineford et vague extension sur l'arc du passé de Luffy (autour des tomes 54 à 60 environ)**

* * *

Ace n'a pas choisi son père. Comme la plupart des gens, il est venu au monde sans avoir été consulté au préalable. Après avoir passé la majeure partie de sa vie à payer pour être né fils du pire des hommes, il s'est convaincu que si ça avait été à refaire, il aurait refusé tout net. Et au préalable cassé la gueule de l'inconscient qui aurait eu la dangereuse idée de lui poser la question. Franchement, est-ce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment souffert comme ça pour qu'en plus on se permette de se foutre de lui ?

Non, parce qu'ils sont bien gentils les admirateurs du Seigneur des pirates qui auraient prétendument tout donné pour être à sa place, mais aucun n'a jamais subi la vie comme Ace.

Bien sûr, porter le nom de Gol D. Roger, ça en jette, ça doit également faire du tri dans les rangs ennemis. Enfin…Simple supposition. Lui a toujours refusé de l'endosser, préférant cent fois celui de sa mère qui a donné sa vie pour lui. Sous couvert d'anonymat, il en a entendu des choses sur son père. Des histoires toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Pas une seule à laquelle se raccrocher qui aurait pu le rendre fier pour une raison ou une autre.

De toute évidence – les gens s'accordent toujours là-dessus –, Roger était un démon. Et lui-même en est l'engeance. Il ne mérite que la mort – voilà encore quelque chose qui met tout le monde d'accord, sans que personne ne se soit jamais fait la réflexion qu'un môme né après l'exécution de son père ait quoique ce soit à voir avec les crimes commis par ce dernier. Cruauté et sadisme sont apparemment admis par la conscience publique comme des maux héréditaires. Et incurables pour couronner le tout.

Autant l'achever tout de suite, ça lui épargnera des souffrances. _Tant de_ _sollicitude_… Envers le fils du diable, il y a presque de quoi être touché.

Quoiqu'il en soit, quand Barbe Blanche lui a proposé de devenir son fils, on ne peut pas dire qu'il en ait été enchanté. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'est avéré incapable de répliquer. Lui qui s'était juré de régler son compte à l'impudent qui commettrait cet affront, le voilà à nouveau réduit à l'état d'insecte. Infichu d'effleurer un vieillard – infirme qui plus est – même après une centaine de tentatives infructueuses toutes plus désespérées les unes que les autres. A hauteur d'une par jour en moyenne, Ace persiste dans cette voie depuis maintenant plus de trois mois, devenant l'attraction quotidienne de l'équipage qui s'en amuse au point de tenir des paris sur sa prochaine défaite.

Ca le rend malade.

Toutefois, en regard des déculottées monumentales qu'il se prend systématiquement, il comprend mieux pourquoi personne ne s'est inquiété de sa liberté de mouvement à bord du Moby Dick. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de se sentir insulté. C'est vrai, quoi : on aurait au moins pu lui passer une entrave en granit marin, pour la forme, juste histoire de dire qu'on l'a à l'œil – même s'il est loin d'être manchot lorsqu'il s'agit de combattre juste à mains nues. Mais non.

Rien.

Est-il donc faible au point que Barbe Blanche estime sa menace négligeable ?

Négligeable… Un statut qu'il hait et a trop souvent appliqué à lui-même par le passé. Négligeable. Dérisoire. Insignifiant… à en considérer sa propre existence comme irrecevable. Il n'a absolument pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle, il s'en charge déjà très bien tout seul.

Mais alors pourquoi ?

La proposition du vieux, en faire son fils, c'était du baratin ?

Raaah ! Voilà qu'il se met à envisager la possibilité d'accepter ! Bordel, il a beau haïr son père, ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir le fils de son rival !

Même si ce dernier lui a tendu la main et offert sa reconnaissance ? Mauvais prétexte. Et s'il l'a embarqué à son bord sans jamais le traiter captif ? Très mauvais prétexte !

Même si, en l'appelant « fils », il l'a regardé comme un être humain… Egal en tout point à ses semblables.

A cette pensée, Ace sent son obstination s'émietter.

_Merde ! C'est pas possible ! _

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'appelez tous « père » de toute façon ?

Ace a posé la question à voix haute sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Davantage marmonnée que clairement énoncée, pourtant teintée d'un intérêt palpable mêlé d'une colère sourde – en réalité due à son incompréhension totale face à ce concept.

Marco lui en a quand même donné la réponse.

- Parce qu'il nous considère comme ses fils ! Ce monde nous voit comme des rebuts et nous a toujours mis à l'écart. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ce que ça fait.

Ace est pris au dépourvu. La réponse, si elle le surprend, ne le satisfait pas. Certes, il connaît ce sentiment par cœur, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Comme si ça pouvait suffire !

- Alors ce n'est qu'un mot, c'est vrai, mais ça nous rend heureux !

_C'est ça, toi aussi, fous-toi de ma gueule._ Comme si un mot pouvait… Comme si ça allait… si ça pouvait… Ses pensées s'embrouillent, se contredisent

Ace peut presque entendre les barrières mentales qu'il a érigées s'effondrer les unes après les autres. Ses yeux le piquent. Cependant aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucune blessure physique qu'il puisse invoquer comme excuse - bien qu'au fond, ça n'ait jamais constitué une bonne raison pour lui qui avait appris très tôt à garder les yeux secs.

- Il serait temps d'arrêter de faire le mariole et prendre une décision. En l'état actuel des choses, tu ne peux pas vaincre le Paternel. Alors soit tu quittes le bateau, soit tu restes et tu endosses son étendard.

Ace se crispe. Marco a raison, il le sait. Contrairement à ce que les membres de l'équipage peuvent penser, il a compris la leçon. Seulement… en dehors de cet aspect de sa personnalité qui ne l'autorise jamais ni à fuir ni à courber l'échine, il ne peut tout bonnement pas renoncer. Il a encore des comptes à régler avec son propre père. En combattant son rival, ça lui donne l'impression de l'affronter _lui_. Il a passé sa vie à lutter contre ses origines, estimant que s'il parvenait à surpasser son père en éliminant son égal, il gagnerait sa légitimité dans ce monde et s'assurerait une place que nul ne pourrait remettre en question. Oh bien sûr, les gens le haïraient, mais au moins, son existence ne pourrait être contestée.

S'il accepte maintenant de se mettre au service de Barbe Blanche, il a la sensation que ça le forcera à tirer un trait sur tout ce pour quoi il s'est battu. Aussi douloureuse que cette lutte ait pu être, elle n'en fait pas moins partie de sa vie. Elle l'a construit. La simple idée d'y renoncer lui serre le cœur. Il a passé dix-sept ans à se rebeller contre cette injustice. Comment peut-il l'éliminer de sa vie aussi facilement ?

D'un autre côté, la possibilité d'effacer l'ardoise et recommencer à zéro réveille chez lui un intérêt hésitant pourtant bien présent. Il paraît évident qu'avec l'appui d'un homme aussi puissant et influent que le Roi des mers, il n'aura plus à redouter que la validité de sa vie soit à nouveau discutée. La main que lui a tendue Barbe Blanche lors de leur premier affrontement lui semble soudainement non plus moqueuse mais désireuse de le mener vers un endroit où il aura le droit d'exister, sans devoir rendre de compte à personne.

En dix-sept ans d'existence controversée, Ace se sent enfin autorisé à vivre.

Et aujourd'hui, il n'appartient qu'à lui de naître.

Un sourire timide bien qu'agrémenté d'une courbe railleuse vient titiller ses lèvres. De là où il est, Marco ne peut pas le voir, Ace étant toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même.

L'idée fait son chemin et découvre d'innombrables opportunités qu'il n'avait jamais envisagées. Alors que sa réponse se fait toujours attendre, la décision d'Ace prend déjà des allures de revanche.

Alors comme ça, il ne mérite que la mort ? Qu'ils osent à nouveau le narguer ! Il va leur montrer à tous ce que c'est vraiment que vivre !

* * *

Oui donc en fait, j'ai été encore un peu embêtée avec tout ça. Il reste deux ou trois éléments à aborder que je n'ai pas relatés ici parce qu'assez difficiles à présenter du point de vue d'Ace. C'est pourquoi, après réflexion, j'ai décidé d'ajouter un terme à « Légitimité » dans une troisième partie qui concernerait le point de vue de Barbe Blanche cette fois, mis en parallèle avec son ex-rival.

Ce terme ne constituera pas pour autant la clôture de ce recueil parce que j'ai encore des idées. Seulement, je ne peux pas les poster tant que « Légitimité » n'a pas abouti (Bon certes, c'est un système un peu bizarre sachant que sa « légitimité » risque d'être une question récurrente dans bon nombre de textes tout comme elle l'a été au long de sa vie). Parce que c'est le noyau de ce qui concerne Ace : Roger a imprégné sa vie et ses décisions, a fait de lui l'homme qu'il est devenu, et Barbe Blanche a permis son 'renouveau' et son épanouissement. Tous deux ont joué un rôle essentiel pour Ace tout en partageant le même lien.

Je vaincrai !

En espérant encore fois que ce texte-ci n'ai pas été que de la redite, et que celui à venir ne paraphrase pas non plus. Normalement, j'ai bien découpé mes idées, donc ça devrait être bon et on devrait cette fois pouvoir entrer dans ce que j'aime appeler le « paradoxe d'Ace. »

Et au passage, désolée pour l'attente (pour ceux qui attendaient bien sûr) mais j'ai été plutôt prise par ma nouvelle vie, sans compter que ce texte m'a donné du fil à retordre, que j'ai bossé plusieurs jours dessus sans être satisfaite avant d'enfin estimer le résultat convenable en m'y replongeant à nouveau un mois plus tard.

(Je raconte encore ma vie, je sais -_-).


	3. Terme

**Titre : Légitimité (terme)**

**Fandom : One Piece**

**Personnage/Couple : Ace/Barbe Blanche/Gol D. Roger (Comme ça, la boucle est bouclée)**

**Rating : R / T**

**Disclaimer : Eichiro Oda**

**Avertissement : Arc Marineford et vague extension sur l'arc du passé de Luffy (autour des tomes 54 à 60 environ)**

* * *

- Commandant de la deuxième division, hein ?

Barbe Blanche pose un regard bienveillant sur son nouveau protégé, assis au bout de son lit. Ace passe ses bras autour de ses genoux repliés contre lui tout en fuyant obstinément les yeux de son capitaine. Ou de son père. Il ne sait toujours pas très bien de quelle façon il peut se permettre de l'appeler. Non pas que sa loyauté soit à remettre en cause, au contraire – il n'a pas le symbole de Barbe Blanche tatoué en grand dans le dos pour rien. Simplement, en dépit de son envie d'utiliser cette appellation, il ne se sent pas honnête.

- Hmmm, oui, ça me paraît une bonne idée, reprend pensivement l'immense pirate. Tes frères…

Ace tique à ce mot. Même après plusieurs mois à bord du Moby Dick, ça continue de le surprendre.

-… semblent favorables à cette décision. Et malgré ton jeune âge, tu ne manques pas de cran. Tes exploits face à l'équipage de Dôma en ont impressionnés plus d'un sur ce bateau. Alors si même tes aînés sont…

- Capitaine !

Décidément non, il n'y arrive pas. Barbe Blanche hausse un sourcil et Ace s'avère incapable de dire si cette moue est liée à son interruption ou au fait qu'il ne l'a pas appelé « Paternel », contrairement aux autres. Ce n'est pas la première fois, quoiqu'habituellement il y parvienne plus ou moins spontanément. Mais cette fois, c'est plus compliqué. Il aimerait bien redresser le tir pourtant, comme s'il voulait rassurer le colosse devant lui, sauf que le mot persiste à le fuir. De toute façon, il a l'impression que ça ne serait pas approprié étant donné la conversation qu'il s'apprête à avoir.

- Il faut que… heu…je… j'ai un truc important à vous… à te dire.

Ca lui arrive aussi d'avoir quelques problèmes occasionnels avec le tutoiement.

Barbe Blanche hoche la tête :

- Je t'écoute.

Ace jette un coup d'œil furtif à son capitane. Celui-ci le fixe attentivement sans se départir de sa bienveillance. Rongé par la culpabilité, l'adolescent détourne à nouveau les yeux. Il respire un coup et se lance :

- Gold Roger était mon père.

Un ange passe. Ace n'ose pas regarder Barbe Blanche et se recroqueville un peu plus dans l'espoir un peu naïf de réduire au maximum les surfaces de son corps à découvert lorsque le roi des mers décidera d'abattre sa colère.

Malgré tout, en guise de réponse, ce dernier éclate d'un grand rire sonore et plein de chaleur.

- Gurarara ! Ca, c'est une surprise !

Piqué au vif, Ace ne peut s'empêcher de se tourner vers le vieux pirate, persuadé que celui-ci se moque de lui. Si jamais il se permet la moindre rem…

- Je vois… je comprends mieux… Tu ne lui ressembles pas tellement dans le caractère en tout cas.

Le géant continue de s'esclaffer et Ace a l'impression désagréable d'être l'objet d'une blague qu'il ne comprend pas. Cependant son capitaine semble le croire et au vu de sa réaction, il prend la nouvelle plutôt bien.

- C'était ton ennemi, non ? tente-t-il dans une voix où sonne un mélange improbable de défi et de timidité. Tu vas me chasser ?

Le rire de Barbe Blanche reprend de plus belle. La plaisanterie est manifestement tordante. L'homme reprend son souffle et déclare dans un large sourire :

- Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu avais quelque chose d'important à m'apprendre, je me suis demandé ce qui te rendait si sérieux et finalement, tu me parles d'un détail futile ? Peu importe qui est ton géniteur, nous sommes tous des enfants de la mer !

Le géant recommence à se bidonner, indifférent à l'expression médusée qui s'est installée sur le visage d'Ace. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment été habitué à ce genre de réaction. Les gens ont plutôt tendance à s'emporter dès qu'il est question de Roger et finalement, c'est son rival qui l'accepte le mieux.

- Ace, tu es devenu l'un d'entre nous dès l'instant où tu as pris la mer. Mes fils t'ont accepté et te l'ont fait savoir. Peu d'entre eux se soucient encore de tes origines et de ce que tu as pu faire par le passé.

Le jeune homme se décontracte petit à petit. Il relâche ses jambes, redresse les épaules et plante ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Barbe Blanche. Pour le moment, il ne parvient pas très bien à définir comment il se sent. Ca reste un peu confus. Il sait juste qu'il peut demeurer sur le Moby Dick et qu'il n'a plus aucune raison de s'en sentir coupable.

Le vieux pirate ajoute :

- Va donc leur annoncer qu'ils ont un nouveau commandant. Réponds à leur confiance, mon fils !

Ace ignore si c'est la force avec laquelle Barbe Blanche a fait sa déclaration ou bien si c'est seulement dû aux deux derniers mots qu'il n'a pas hésité à employer à nouveau en dépit de sa révélation, toujours est-il qu'en marchant vers la porte de la cabine, il sent que son pas est plus sûr, plus léger également, à l'image de ses pensées. Une détermination nouvelle pulse dans son cœur.

Juste avant de se glisser hors de la pièce, il adresse un signe de tête à son capitaine ainsi qu'un sourire éclatant. Maintenant qu'il a dévoilé la vérité au roi des mers, il n'a plus peur de la répandre sur le navire. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ses frères pourraient bien lui dire de plus ?

C'est un garçon plus ouvert, au corps déployé que Barbe Blanche regarde sortir de la chambre. Il paraît même légèrement plus grand, comme si le poids du secret l'avait constamment forcé à avancer de manière imperceptiblement voûtée.

L'homme le plus puissant du monde lâche un nouveau rire, plus discret cette fois, puis murmure doucement :

- Ah Roger, cette situation doit diablement t'amuser…

Ca expliquait le comportement d'Ace et la raison pour laquelle il avait si ardemment cherché à le défier. S'il s'était attendu à trouver le fils de son ancien rival… Oh, Roger lui avait personnellement appris qu'il allait avoir un fils mais de là à le récupérer à son bord… La discussion qu'ils avaient eue alors prenait un sens nouveau.

- Le porteur de la Volonté du D, hein ?

Gol D. Ace…

Barbe Blanche tourne son regard vers la parcelle ciel visible à travers le hublot, comme si Roger était là, juste derrière, à l'écouter.

- Bien… je le guiderai donc sur tes pas.

* * *

Bon, voilà voilà. J'ai bien conscience que la chute est un peu… clichée si je puis dire. Et c'est même pas seulement cliché mais aussi un poil dégoulinant. Toujours est-il que je n'arrivais absolument pas à me la figurer différemment. Et encore le contenu à la base devait être entièrement du point de vue de Barbe Blanche, sans la présence d'Ace, histoire de faire ressortir le « dialogue » avec Roger.

Enfin toujours est-il que j'en ai fini avec le « Paradoxe d'Ace ». Du moins en ce qui concerne son rapport avec Barbe Blanche. Ce qui ne signifie pas la fermeture de ce recueil puisqu'il a interagit avec un certain nombre d'autres personnes au cours de sa courte vie et c'est ça que je m'efforcerai de développer à l'avenir.

En dehors de tout ça, désolée pour l'attente et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
